Valenkai's Day
by Overlord Exor
Summary: This is a made up English dub episode of Youkai Watch in season 3, no connection to the anime and don't own any of the characters except Nova. Happy Valentine's Day.


**Yo-Kai Casanova, Casanono and Sandi**

Valentine's Day has came to Springdale Elementary School and Nate was running before the bell could ring as Whisper was following him "Nate! Please be careful not to trip. You will make it on time since your 20 minutes early." Said Whisper. .I know but It's Valentines Day! The one day, a year where I get chocolate from the girls." Whisper looked unenthusiastic "I'm thinking you're interested in getting chocolate from Katie." Nate blushed and whacked Whisper with a fan, sending him flying. "You don't know what your talking about!"

As Nate made it to School; he saw Eddie and Bear looking confused and angry "Huh... Hey Bear, Eddie! What's wrong?" They looked at him "It's the weirdest thing and very wrong!" Said Eddie. "All the girls in school, are flocking over for Nova and he's enjoying it." Said Bear with an anger look as Nate look horrified "Nova?! The one who release rats in the girls' locker room and set off fire crackers under our seats?" They nodded as Nate ran to the soccer field to see all the girls, even Katie swooning over Nova as he was taking their chocolates "Thank you, you're all fools!" The girls screamed happily "The more he insults us, the dreamier he gets." Said one of them as they fainted as Nate was disgusted by it. Whisper appeared from his new landing place and noticed the problem "Tell me Nate, is this a normal thing?" "No It isn't! Nova is the worst guy in the school! This has to be a Yo-Kai fault!" He opened the Yo-ai watch to scan above them to see a shadowy form to reveal a pink Yo-Kai with heart blasters as his hands floating. "There he is. Whisper who is that?" Whisper looked worried as he pulled his Yo-Kai pad "Please... Don't let it be... Oh no it is. That is Casanova." **(Author's note: Imagine that flame with the scroll showing the Yo-Kai's name with the tribe symbol on it)** "This one's a complete narcissist who makes anyone he inspires fall in love with him or her. He is also responsible for those couples who break up at the sight of a prettier and handsomer guy or gal. Nate you got to stop him before Valentine's Day is ruin forever.

Nate growled as he heard as sad mutter as he turned around to see nothing. He used his watch to scan the area and to reveal a Yo-Kai the look similar to Casanova but blue looking depressed as he saw Nate looking at him "You... You can see me?" He nodded and looked at Whisper "Is this another Casanova?" The replica shook his head "No... I'm his twin brother, Casanono." Whisper found the page about him "It said that he is Casanova's opposite. Instead of girls falling for him, he makes anyone inspired completely unpopular and make it impossible to get a date no matter what." He looked even more depressed as Whisper put his pad away "Hey maybe you get a date to prove the Yo-Kai Wiki wrong." He look up and smile "Well this is the day. I did get a date." Whisper was shock as Nate patted him on the back "That's great, dude." "But please follow me, you can't fight him or he'll used those innocent girls to fight his battles." Nate worried about Katie and the others girls and follow him as Casanova noticed his unattractive twin.

They follow him to the entrance of the gym and he looked through the door window and hid quickly as Nate took a peek and saw nothing. He used his watch to see a Yo-Kai that looked like Insomni but a different color "Who is that?" "That is Sandi." "Whisper used his pad to look her up and found her page "Here she is, Sandi is a Yo-Kai that make you play with her in a never ending dream so you'll never wake up. She is responsible for people in deep those deep sleeps who refuse toward up even if it's the perfect dream." They looked a Casanono "Let me tell you about me, my brother always uses his powers to get the girls flocking over him. He wants the attention but I want one to love me for me. I keep having my hopes shot down whenever I talk to a girl which led me online chat rooms. I really left home, only to buy some food until I meet Sandi. We chat online for weeks and became a couple until she wanted to meet me in real life." He started to gasp for air as he tried to focus his thoughts "I'm... scare that she'll dump me when she sees me." Nate worried for him "You don't know until you meet her. I mean you told her about yourself, the real you and she loves you and wants to meet you from outside a screen." Casanono looked at him and smile "Ok... I... I'll meet her without fear."

As he was about to enter, he got pushed by Casanova. "Nice try unattractive brother but there is no way you'll get a date." Nate growled and pull out Jibanyan's medal "Come on out my friend, calling Jibanyan. Yo-Kai medal do your stuff!" **"Ladies and gentlemen, Pretty Family.** **Pretty! Pretty! Oh My Lovely! Yes! Pretty** **! Pretty, Pretty, Pretty, Yeah Pretty!"**

"Jibanyan!"

Jibanyan was napping as he woke up with a yawn "Nate... What's up?" "Jibanyan! Stop Casanova!" He looked at Casanova and looked horrified with rage " **YOU..."** He smirked as Jibanyan got up and cracked his paws " **You're the one who stole my autograph poster of MeowKB while flirting with them to cancelling the autograph signing! You will pay! Paws of Fury!"** Casanova grabbed Casanono and tossed him in the way as he went in the gym. "No!" They yelled as Casanono was hurt on the ground.

Sandi looked to see Casanova looking handsomely but Sandi looked confused "Who... are you?" He flipped his hair "Your one true love, beloved." She looked at him with an unsure look "Your OnlyHeartbroken1?" He smiled and moved closer to her "And you are Sandi." "He's lying!" They looked to see Nate, Whisper, Jibanyan and Casanono with pawprints marks on him. "Please... I'm OnlyHeartbroken1." She looked at them and Casanova and had an idea "Okay if the real OnlyHeartbroken1 should know my screen name." Casanova looked smug and only said his screen name "TrueLover4ever." Casanono looked down "4everdreams4love." He said which surprised Sandi "You him?" She said while pointing at Casanono which Casanova smiled smugly "Yes." She floated towards him and kissed him in the mouth which horrified Casanova "WHAT?! HOW CAN YOU LOVE HIM?! I'M THE MOST ATTRACTIVE YO-KAI ALIVE!" Sandi looked at him with a smug look "Unlike you to him, he knows me after our chatting for hours, listening to my poems and love ne for my heart, not my looks. You only care for yourself, you narcissist. And by the way, even that we didn't go out. I'd dump your sorry butt." The word "Dump" echoed thought his mind as his hair turned to a ruin state as Casanono pointed his blaster at him "Casanova my brother, you have been dump. You are now vulnerable to my unpopular heart bullets." He said with eyes glowing blue. Casanova looked horrified and tried to escape but got hit at the speed of a hummingbird which cancel his powers on the girls who were falling for Nova.

The girls around Nova started to regain their thoughts "Huh? What happen?" Said one of the girls as Nova smirk "Keep feeding me chocolates my dear." She looked at Nova and mashed it on his face "Hey!" He looked at the girls looked very ticked at him as one of the girls cracked her knuckles. "Uh-oh." Casanova ran away crying that he is unpopular than Casanono. Sandi hugged Casanono as the float towards Nate "Thank you for everything. Hold out your hand." Nate hold his hand out as Casanono dropped two medals on his hand "My brother is too irresponsible to take care of his medal." "Have mine too." She dropped her medal in Nate's hand. "If you need to bring down narcissist misusing their powers, don't hesitate to summon me." Sandi waved at them "We're going to that tunnel of love in the Yo-Kai World for Valentine's day. See ya." They flew to the sky as Nate and the others waved goodbye as well.

"I'm glad we saved Valentine's day." Said Nate. "Be proud Nate. You save more than that. You saved many people's love lives." Said Whisper. "HOORAY nyan!" They walked towards the school to see Nova tied up in a diaper with wings with a sign that said "Cupid the angel of love". "HELP!" They snickered as school started.

 **Nate: It's recap time!**

 **Whisper: Hey Nate, who'd you meet today?**

 **Nate: Casanova, Casanono and Sandi.**

 **Background: Casanova had single female Yo-Kai swooning over him as Casanono looked annoyed.**

 **Whisper: Casanova and Casanono are part of the Mysterious tribe.**

 **Casanova: All the ladies love me.**

 **Casanono pointed his blaster at him and hit him with a broken heart as the female Yo-Kai left him in disgust and Sandi hugged him.**

 **Casanono: As he brings the ladies to him, I separated them from him.**

 **Sandi: See ya next week, please leave a review.**


End file.
